halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Multiversal Battlefront/Cutscenes
Here is a list of cutscenes from Multiversal Battlefront 'All Star Rebel Republic (Story Mode)' Cutscene #1: A New Beginning (We can see 7 Jack-4 Bots charging forward, but they we're under attack & destroyed by an orange hedgehog named Jack the Hedgehog & a female skunk named Patricia the Skunk) Jack: (spindashes at a Jack-4 Bot) Yeah! Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at another Jack-4 Bot) Phew. Those bots keep on getting stronger. Jack: Yeah, indeed. But we can grow even stronger now that we have a new army. Patricia: But we're inexperienced, just like Josh said. That's why I was made the first ever leader. Are you sure your up for the challenge? Jack: Even though my intelligence & my power can't mix just yet. I have to keep my will strong. Sonic the Hedgehog once told me to never lose hope & never give up. Patricia: That's the spirit! Jack & Patricia: (grabs each other's hand, making a smack sound & begins to shake their hands) (The Music begins as the Mokujin Bots we're ready & assembled to battle) Jack: Everyone! We must not lose hope! The EggPlankton Empire are strong with an army, but two can play that game. Patricia: Mokujin Bots, we all know our strategy. Now let's move forward & never look back! Jack: GO! For we are... the "ALL STAR REBEL REPUBLIC"! (Jack, Patricia & the Mokujin Bots of the All Star Rebel Republic lets out a battle cry as they begin to charge forward) Cutscene #2: Going off to a Good Start Dr. EggPlankton: GAH! (falls down on his back) Ouch. Jack: Your days are numbered, EggPlankton. Dr. EggPlankton: I'm not beaten yet, I will return to finish what I've started. Mark my words, you'll be up against other villainous factions that are.... much worse. (feels dizzy as he is knocked out) Jack: (begins thinking) Hmm... Patricia: (arrives) Jack, all of the bunkers have been captured and or rebuild into ours. We can build our new Mokujin Bots & more robotic infantry this way. Jack: That's good Patricia, that's good. Patricia: Is something the matter? Jack: Well, it's just that... there are other villainous factions that are much worse than the EggPlankton Empire. Who do you think they are? Patricia: We'll probably never know. Jack: I'll call in the I.T.S. & let them take care of EggPlankton for a while. Patricia: Ok, you do that. We'll get ready with our troops for another adventure. Jack: (nods) Thank you Vice General or General, I... you know what I mean. Patricia: It doesn't matter. All that matters is that your welcome. Let's move. Jack & Patricia: (leaves, leaving behind a knocked out EggPlankton) Hypotheitcal Scene (Exteneded) Jack & Patricia: (notices a Mokujin Bot) Mokujin Bot: (salutes) All the barracks are captured, Sir & Ma'am. Patricia: Excellent job. We can rest easy for now. Jack: With these Barracks we've captured, our numbers will grow a bit faster. Patricia: Indeed, now let's get going. Jack: (nods) Cutscene #3: Trailing through the Spooky Swamp (We can see Jack, Patricia, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega make their journey in a spooky haunted swamp.) Jack: Be careful guys. We might run into any danger. Patricia: Why would Darkstorm need our help. He's tough & almight. Jackbot Nega: He needs our help because of the Serpentan Separatists are on the loose in this haunted swamp. Combot Nega: And Jack is right, there are scratch marks over there. (points to the scratch marks on the large trees) Jack: We're not alone out here. (The Music begins to play as they spotted Naga Soldiers from the Naga Military running amok) Patricia: There they are! Jack: Mokujin Bots at the ready, it's time we take out those Serpentan Separatists today! (Jack, Patricia, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega charges forward at the Naga Soldiers) Cutscene #4: The Danger has passed by. (Jack, Patricia, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega & the forces of the A.S.R.R. has captured the Swamp & defeated the Naga Military.) Jackbot Nega: Swamp has been captured. Combot Nega: We've made a big difference already. Our next battle has already begun for us. Jack: Indeed. This Swamp is perfect for a secret hidden All Star Rebel Republic hideout for our brand new line of soldiers. Patricia: Indeed. We're getting stronger every time. Jack: Yeah, we may got lucky, but the next batch of enemies will be coming soon & we'll be ready. Patricia, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega: (nods) Hypothetical Scene (Extended) (SB100 & Darkest Only) (At the A.S.R.R.'s brand new Swamp base hideout.) Patricia: (with Jack, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega) (has collected the DNA samples with her magic & kept each of them in each force field) Once we get to work on collecting these samples, we can use them to create our very own clones to make unique brand new All Star Troopers, all kinds of All Star Troopers in different species. Jack: Incredible. You sure know how to become smart, but I don't feel smart when it comes to intense situations. Patricia: Don't worry, you'll figure it out how to become smart in dangerous situations too soon enough. Jack: I guess your right. TBC "More Coming Soon" 'EggPlankton Empire (Story Mode)' Cutscene #1: A Runaway EggPlankton (Dr. EggPlankton's POV) Dr. EggPlankton: (opens his eye slowly, groaning in pain) Huh? What the...? (looks around) (Normal POV) (EggPlankton notices that he is in an unknown throne room) Dr. EggPlankton: What happened? Where am I? ???: You! Stand up! Dr. EggPlankton: Wha...?! (gets up) Who's there? ???: One-eyed fool! Are you even blind?! Dr. EggPlankton: Show yourself, you pathetic worm! Come on out & fight like a man to overcome this land of chaos! ???: (forms a green magic circle below Dr. EggPlankton and engulfs him with a binding vortex) Even on your ultimate defeat, you call the victor a worm?! Aha ha ha, how impertinent you are. And also, if I wanted to fight YOU like a man, I highly doubt you'll win. Against me in close combat, you're nothing but an obese alien. Dr. EggPlankton: (begins to hang on) I was a sea creature, but got mutated into a mutant human. (finally snapped) Then know this, it is with such gained strength that one day... I shall strike the All Star Rebel Republic & the Intelligence Technology Systems down, along with all hero factions that stands in my way. And I never surrender! (With that, the music plays as Dr. EggPlankton tries his best to use all of his strength to try & escape from the vortex.) The vortex was cleared out. ???: What's this? Whatever, you are not to be underestimated anymore. (fires a strong whirlwind beam at Dr. EggPlankton) Dr. EggPlankton: Whoa! (tries to dodge the beam) ???: (forms a whirlwind beam from the floor which lunges at Dr. EggPlankton in a very fast pace) Dr. EggPlankton: Oh my...! (notices the large door behind him) (thinking: It's time I'd would be using this danger to my advantage.) (turns around, facing the door & is lunged forward) WHOO HOO! (Dr. EggPlankton tries to use all of his strength to burst down the large doors while he's been lunged.) (Meanwhile with Jack-4 Commander, Layla & the HenchCombots, they are waiting outside) Redbot: Do you think our boss is gonna be ok? Layla: It's gonna take more than what's in there, to kill our lord. (Right on cue, Dr. EggPlankton was crashing through the front doors, destroying them & is still was blown away & is about to go down) Greenbot: (Rough Voice) Aw man! Looks like it didn't go so well! Layla: (uses her dark magic to catch Dr. EggPlankton) Dr. EggPlankton: (got catched) Ouch. Jack-4 Commander: We got you. Dr. EggPlankton: (gets off) Bluebot: You see, this is what happens! Dr. EggPlankton: (slaps Bluebot) I know, but now we run! Until I have the strength til our time comes for revenge! (Dr. EggPlankton, Layla, Jack-4 Commander & the HenchCombots begins making a run for it.) (SB100: Remember this, you can choose each faction story with one faction as the protagonists of each story. Yes, even the bad guys have their own faction story with them as the protagonists.) Cutscene #2: A Narrow Escape (Dr. EggPlankton, Layla, Jack-4 Commander & the HenchCombots makes their escape from the I.T.S. lair.) Dr. EggPlankton: (panting) We've... made... it. Layla: Whoa. I never seen any villain escape from the clutches of the ancients. (giggles) Whatever. You would've been dead, if you didn't get your confidence back. Jack-4 Commander: You've got lucky that you didn't get killed. Redbot: Now that we've rescued you, what do you think we should now? Dr. EggPlankton: Those heroes think they've won. I'm not going to give up that easily. I'll bounce right back up against those All Stars for defeated me back moments ago. Yellowbot: And the All Stars have captured EggPlanktonLand, thinking that our empire has finally fallen. Dr. EggPlankton: Well it's time that we prove them wrong. Officers, we must leave at once! Greenbot: (salutes) Aye aye, sir. Dr. EggPlankton: And remind me to get that chip fixed. (The group were suddenly sucked in to Mobius through a dimensionhole due to the Three-Planet Alignment.) Cutscene #3: Sneaky Plan Time (At Night Time, we can see Dr. EggPlankton & his EggPlankton Empire officers have built a temporary base in a forest in the south, not to far away from the captured EggPlanktonLand.) Dr. EggPlankton: (begins doing exercising) Layla: What are you doing? Dr. EggPlankton: Why exercising of course. Those heroes are right, I've become overgrown & fat. That is why I took time off to get into shape. Layla: If you say so. Jack-4 Commander is 2nd-in-Command. Did you bring out the sneak attack plans to get back our lair. Dr. EggPlankton: I've already have. He's waiting for you outside. Layla: Right. (heads outside, meeting Jack-4 Commander, Kai & Zane) Zane: Finally, some action! I've been waiting all day for this! Kai: Yes & we must bring back our lair before it's too late. Jack-4 Commander: Indeed. It's time for action! Cutscene #4: EggPlankton Land recaptured Jack: (falls down) Retreat! This base is not our priority now. (The A.S.R.R. retreats from EggPlankton Land) Dr. EggPlankton: Look at them run like the rats they are. Great job everyone. Jack-4 Commander: This offensive attack has given them a wake up call. Layla: The base is ours once again. Dr. EggPlankton: It is indeed. Now that we have our base back, all we have to do is to create more armies of Jack-4 Bots in order to stop any faction that gets in our way! Kai: Yes sir. Zane: At ease. Cutscene #5: Apocalia Invasion! (In EggPlankton Land, the EggPlankton Empire created a portal to Apocalia) Layla: Explain to me why we are going to Apocalia, that place is extremely dangerous. Dr. EggPlankton: Because Tensai has got a note from the Serpentan Queen that she needs our help. Jack-4 Commander: The portal is now open. Tensai: Good, now we can get the information we need. (The 4 officers plus an army of Jack-4 Bots goes through the portal & arrives at Apocalia) (The alarm begins blaring very loudly as the music begins to play.) Dr. EggPlankton: They sensed us coming! You know what to do! Layla: Right! (giggles) It's time that I have some fun with those monsters. (The EggPlankton Empire charges forward as Dr. EggPlankton, Layla, Jack-4 Commander & Tensai gets ready for battle.) Chapter 5: Chaotic Jailbreak! "More Coming Soon" 'Transdimensional Allience' Last stand on Tencha Retaking Balmore Sneaking past the Republic Operation: Medusa 'Intelligence Technology Systems (Story Mode)' Cutscene #1: Defense Preparation A horde of robots fly to the Thunderous Tornado Castle. 9:00 AM... Royal Trooper: (bows) Your Majesty, enemy forces are up ahead, 570 meters away. ???: Identify the enemy. Royal Trooper: According to the watchtowers, they belong to the Equera Empire. ???: Him again? Hmph, even though his organization is of the 1st rank, his forces may be... (sighs) minuscule. I command all defense turrets to ready ammunition. Defend the HQ! Alice: Sir Josh, reporting about the enemy forces! Josh: What is it? Alice: I analyzed the strength of their forces. They're weak as usual, like a small battalion. Josh: Do not underestimate them. I hypothesize that they might send reinforcements soon. Alice: Yessir. Royal Trooper: Your Majesty, it seems that Colonel Rey is heading off to decimate the enemy forces himself. Josh: Rey? Coordinates of his location, if you may. Royal Trooper: Displaying Cartesian coordinate plane radar. A hologram was displayed. Josh: (-7, 23), correct? Royal Trooper: As shown, Your Majesty. Josh: Hm, don't worry, he has my permission. He is a potential powerhouse and no Equera Bot can stand firm before him. Royal Trooper: Yes, Your Majesty. Josh: Alright then. Let's do our best, everyone. For we are of the mighty Intelligence Technology Systems! The Royal Troopers yell out, "Yes, Your Majesty!". The whole I.T.S. initiated their battlecry and charged at the Equera Bots. Cutscene #2: A Magnificent Success Josh: Well done, my faithful soldiers, for fending off our adversaries. As long as our two nemeses empires, the Equera and EggPlankton Emprie, exist in this world, we must double our time in stopping their evil plans. Alice: I concur, Your Majesty, because it is for the honor of our homeland Antiquus. Rey: Yeah, for we live for Antiquus. Yuki: Well said, Colonel. Rey: (bows) My queen. Josh: Alright, I require all officers to give commands to all I.T.S. units to boost their guard up. Thomas: No problem! Jonathan: You got it. Josh: All turrets need full repair if they are damaged and fill in ammunition. Sideline infantry must go the bunkers to amplify our defense. Flak infantry squads must be in high-defense terrain in order to be protected from heavy-armored units and to ease their aim at enemy aircraft. Fortress squads must deter assaults incoming from the enemy hordes. Sniper squads must be stationed on the towers to avoid enemy ground unit detection. Warmace Cannon Troopers, to the frontlines but need Royal Mech Safeguard Type to create a barrier for them. Golver: Roger that. Silvold: Rawk. Josh: Finally, we need to send some soldiers to be stationed in each city and town of Antiquus to minimize civilian casualties. Bear in mind that civilians are very important! Officers, on the double! All I.T.S. officers salute and yell, "Roger Sir!" and exited the HQ to continue mission. Josh: Now, our enemies, what shall you do now to conquer our homeland? Your chances are absolute zero. Hypothetical Scene (Extended) Golver: Status report, sir. Our captured barracks have been successfully reclaimed by our infantry with the help of our stalwart vehicles. Now production has been restarted and upgraded, causing us to have new mechanical troops to deploy, sir! Josh: Good, good, Golver. We can rest easier for now, for we have new troops to deploy. Alice: I further concur, Your Majesty. Josh: Gratitudes. Now let us be on our way. Alice and Golver: (bows) Cutscene #3: Permission to Attack Gravity Trooper: My lord, you have been sent a letter from the allied faction A.S.R.R. Josh: Kindly give it to me. Gravity Trooper: Confirmed. (hands the letter to Josh) Josh: (receives letter) Thank you. Gravity Trooper: (bows down) No problem, sir. Josh: (reads letter) Hmm. Seems to me that they're trying to assess each other strengths of each faction. Alice: Sir, A.S.R.R. General is behind the door. It seems that he wants to talk to you. Josh: Gotcha. (runs for the door and opens it) Jack: Greetings Josh, the All Star Rebel Republic needs your help. Josh: You connote that you wish to have a military training? It is all in your letter, yes. (nods) TBC Cutscene #4: Razing Enemy Property Rey: Josh bro, the Shadow Treads are doin' well in the recon about the Equera Empire. They relayed me a message from our Mechvires that somethin' strange is going on. Permission to engage target buildin', sir. Josh: Where is the location of the event? Rey: Seems to me that it's happenin' in their HQ. The Mechvires can't enter the particular area; security's too tight even for 'em. Josh: Is that so, huh? Deploy Stealth Type CN-1040, particularly 4 units. Rally point is to the right spire. Rey: Understood! Relaying commands to CN-1040 Factory. TBC 'Time Twister Enemy Officer Message Cutscenes (Story Mode & Free Mode)' (Remember, only the Factions that are controlled by the CPUs can have their own Time Twister Enemy Officer Message Cutscenes, in both Free Mode & Story Mode) All Star Rebel Republic Jack the Hedgehog *Free Mode (Start as Ruler): "It appears that I have a message coming from my opponent. So you want to challenge me & my empire for a battle? Well then, I love a challenge. So put up your dukes, I'm ready for them & you." *Story Mode (ITS Ch. 2: Start as Ruler): "Josh the Hedgehog, it's been a long time. Both of our factions are growing stronger, but I never expected for your empire to get faster results than ours. Perhaps we can go for some training & upgrades. If you want me to show you my strategy, then so be it. This time we're ready!" *Story Mode (EPE Ch. 2: Start as Ruler): "Look who has returned. It's you, Dr. EggPlankton. We have taken possession of your EggPlankton Land lair, in order to use it for goodness for all of Mobius. And also, we made a few modifications to your Jack-4 Bots & transform them into our very own Jack-5 Bots. That is payback for stealing my blueprints of the Jackbot Nega robot. As they say, if you stole from me, I stole from you. Good luck, getting inside your own lair, or should we say, our new lair. Seriously, your gonna need it." *Story Mode (EPE Ch. 6: Start as Ruler) "It's funny how history repeats itself. Yet again, you have teamed up with Dr. EggRey. It looks like you never learn do you? You may got lucky this time, but like I said, you haven't see the last of the All Star Rebel Republic & I am true to my word. Come & get some!" EggPlankton Empire Dr. EggPlankton *Free Mode (Start as Ruler): "Greetings, I am Dr. EggPlankton & it looks like you have an army to try & stop me. How cute. And guess what, so do I. We will see which faction is more superior & more powerful soon enough." *Story Mode (ASRR Ch. 1: Start as Ruler): "Jack, Patricia, All Stars. Why do you always muck in my mud? Oh look, I have army of Jack-4 Bots already set up for you. Perpare to be destroyed by my batallion." *Story Mode (ITS Ch. 3: Start as Ruler) "I've gotten back EggPlanktonLand from the All Star Rebel Republic for 25 minutes & look who I am facing now; a bunch of Senior Rejects. Josh the Hedgehog, you are always bringing back up from the A.S.R.R. . No matter, I've strengthen up the Security since my last encounter with the enemy. Are you sure your the being of the wind? Because your gonna burn to a crisp! Intelligence Technology Systems Josh the Hedgehog *Free Mode (Start as Ruler): "It seems that I have received a transmission from the enemy faction. If you are here to challenge the Intelligence Technology Systems, I accept the offer. Bring forth your fullest might if you can, so that we will see which army is stronger. Come, let me test your mettle with stunning strategy." *Story Mode (ASRR Ch. 4: Start as Ruler): "So you have come, my friend, to take the great military examination. Well then, let us test your battalion's mettle if your strivings is not for naught. See the map for yourself, for you'll take risks when you go on. Let us commence battle!" *Story Mode (EPE Ch. 1: Start as Ruler): "You think you can escape from me, litle insect? Your chances are for naught, for you have fallen into my ruse. Let's see what you're made of, as I impede your escapade. By the law of the Ancients, evil like you will rot in jail... interminably!" *Story Mode (EPE Ch. 6: Start as Ruler): "Now you have formed an alliance with the Equera Empire, like I did with the A.S.R.R.? Listen, crazed man of science, whatever evil you are planning, you have to stop now and repent for your crimes, or else... By the absolute law of the Ancients, you shall not succeed in your plans! And if you ever stain the precious name of the Ancients, you will not be forgiven!" Transdimesional Alliance *Story mode (Sergeant Bakuu: Ch.1): " The War against the Naga is getting worse over the last few days, We make our last stand in the adament gorge of Tencha, these snakes are relentless" *Story mode (Sergeant Bakuu: Ch. 2): "The tide has turned; we have pushed them deep into their own territory. It's time to take back our allies, but we'll need help from the outside." *Free mode: "Attention all allied colonies; defend your borders from all hostiles, no one sets a foot on our soil." Serpentant Separatists *Story mode (Private Taykata Voshnoah: Ch.1): "Push the alliance dogs to the darkest pits of Tencha, without this world they are helpless against our might!" *Freemode: " Capture all command posts and win this world for the queen, ALL HAIL QUEEN SERPINA!!!" Equera Empire ???? Aneas Empire ????